Merlin's Side Story
by RainStorm2122
Summary: In "Fight From Within", Merlin disappears for a day while Elizabeth and Meliodas conclude the end to the 'devil's game'... So what did our sultry mage do when she left? What happened in Camelot... This is a one shot, M RATED (!), and while it partakes from where Merlin left in FFW it doesn't have much more of an association with the story. Dedicated for DOMinMatrix. ;)


In the room that the King of Camelot had built for entertaining the Sin's when they dropped by sat said King and his alluring advisor, Merlin. She had teleported back for a short time and Arthur wished to celebrate her return. Innocently he grabbed them both mugs and some ale Meliodas had left long ago. They talked about castle and kingdom matters, and some about Merlin's journey with the Sin's so far. The tale of enemies fascinating the still young King as he drank eagerly to her recounting.

Before either knew it three bottles of ale were down with two more to go. Merlin having had most of the first bottle, but Arthur soon catching up, as his behavior quickly matched his alcohol intake. Arthur leaned back with his tenth mug of ale as Merlin chuckled at his slurred speech. Obviously drunk Arthur's purple eyes swam with merriment before looking toward bright gold with his head still tilted back as a darker emotion replaced his previous joy.

"M-merlin…" At her name she directed her full attention to the amber haired king.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Kiss me." Lifting his head from his reclined position he stared into those enchanting bright eyes.

A smirk spreading the painted pink lips of the Boar's Sin of Gluttony as she quirked a thin brow at the boy before her, "Bold demand, Pendragon." A chortle leaving her throat as she took another sip of her own mug.

Sitting up on his elbows, his loose tank top riding up his stomach, his eyes darkening with determination, "I'm serious. Kiss me."

Both brows going up as Merlin set her mug on the table before them as she leaned over the unknowing king, and on either side of his waist, "You don't know what you're asking, Arthur." The look in her eyes making his Adam's apple bob with a gulp, but still his look didn't waver. The alcohol flush hiding his blush as an idea crossed his mind.

 _She won't kiss me on her own, so I'll just…_

Gold eyes lazily following the movements of a young muscled arm as its hand raised and slowly cupped around the back of her neck. Her eyes reconnecting with his as she smirked at his cautiously victorious smile, before a contraction of his biceps tugged her down over him. The hand at the base of her skull changing the angle of her head so that when she collided with an almost defined chest her lips sealed over his.

Arthur's slurred groan vibrating her lips before reaching her ears as she watch his dark purple eyes barely peek through his lashes as he began a slow kiss with her. Responding to his kiss, she chuckled in her throat as she moved her legs to either side of his thin hips.

Between kisses she murmured against his lips a warning, "Stop now, or you may regret this Arthur Pendragon," punctuating his last name with a sharp bite to his bottom lip, earning herself a whiny groan from the horny young adult under her.

To her surprise he tightened his grip on the back of her neck and ground up against her with an all too familiar object pressing into her inner thigh. Another groan leaving him as he swiped his tongue along both their bottom lips, the tang of blood hitting his taste buds. Smirking into the kiss Merlin's tongue chased after his and sampled the sweet metallic taste of his blood.

Her usual bright golden orbs resembling melting gold, luminescent with lust, as Arthur tongue met her's and twisted with her cautiously. Continuing the tongue dance with her foolish king until he pulled away gasping for breath, salvia and blood tingeing both their mouths, Merlin leaned back ground down hard onto the straining erection digging into her.

Instantly Arthur's eyes flew open as his back arched inwards, his hands flying to the wizard's hips to ground himself, both his legs bending to anchor his feet and cup the woman's spandex'd ass with his muscled thighs. A long deep groan bubbling up from his chest as Merlin dragged her nails up under his tank top to lift it up and off the boy.

Raising her hips so that he was no longer in contact with her Merlin leaned forward grabbing his chin, a deviously sweet smile on her lips, "You sure you want to continue? I'm not a nice girl."

Swimming eyes met her's as her answer with a 'yes' caught between a groan and whine, before a moan erupted from his mouth when Merlin dove down to bite his tanned neck. Her teeth leaving bite rings down the column of his neck, reaching the juncture of his neck and shoulder she sealed her lips over his jugular and sucked hard, feeling the skin bubble up with the pressure.

A high pitched cry leaving his throat as she popped off and marveled at her handiwork, before soothing her tongue over the hickey and bitemarks as Arthur shuddered at the warring feelings. His hands coming up from where they dropped on her thighs to grasp either side of her coat, tugging it easily from her body as she moved to allow him to fully remove and discard it.

Sitting up before she could reclaim his throat for another meal he wrapped his arms around her hips and pressing his lips against her breasts and kissed between them. His tongue peeking between lips as he circled each of her nipples, soft puffs of breath ghosting over them raising them to perk out, before Arthur locked his lips around each one and sucked hard enough to turn them from pink to red and his wizard to yank on his amber locks with a cry of her own.

Long elegant fingers grabbed his jaw forced him off and look up at her as she 'tutted' at him, a coy smile making her eyes as she moved to get off the King, her hands trailing down his throat toward his trousers, her coy smile growing wider as she watched his member twitch with anticipation.

Hooking her fingers into the waist band she used her magic to teleport them off earning a boyish yelp at the sudden cold air and lack of garments on his lower half. Dropping his knees to either side, so his soles were pressed together, he sat up grabbing the waistband of Merlin's spandex shorts only to yelp again in surprise as dark chains threw him back against the oversized couch.

Groaning he lifted his head up and watched with raised eyebrows as Merlin, oh so, very slowly teased her shorts down herself, that coy smile only growing larger as Arthur dropped his head and moaned deeply before lifting it back up. His erection bobbing and leaking already from the excitement and strip tease his mage was doing,

Letting her shorts slide down her long legs Merlin crawled over her young king and slid her arched body up his starting from his thighs, allowing his erection to slide and press into her from between her breasts, down her stomach, and stopping right at her pubic mound. His precum leaving a thin gleaming line down the middle of her body, the air cooling it and eliciting goosebumps and hardened nipples from her.

Arthur couldn't decide what he was most turned on by, the way his mentor was teasing him, the sight of his fluid on her, or that she was so close to riding, either way he was going nuts in his own head. "Merlin, please." At his first spoken words since the start of this her eyes softened as she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his bruised and bloodied lips.

"Since you asked so nicely." Instantly that devious look was back in her eyes sending his already quickened heart skyrocketing.

She leaned back up, some of his blood still on her lips painting them red, as the Boar's Sin slide the king slowly between her labia, coating him head to base in her essence, but not letting him enter her. Even without being in her Arthur could feel the way she increased in heat, as her clit reached his base and he hit the space between her opening and rear he felt the contraction of her inner muscles.

A deeper groan leaving him as he once against trapped her ass with his thighs, preventing her from repeating the motion, clenching his jaw hard enough that his neck muscles bulged. His dark purple eyes glaring up at her's as he spoke between his teeth, "Dammit, ride me!"

Merlin's eyes widened marginally at how he demanded her, reminding her of a very dominatingly prideful man, her heart quickening from the flutter it had been increased to. Hammering jolt after jolt of electricity through her nerves, she placed both hands against his taunt stomach, digging her nails in, and slammed down onto the rock hard shaft.

The sudden sensation of tight hot walls gripping him forced Arthur to toss his head back in a shout of pleasure and tug on the chains holding his hands level with his head. Merlin bit her lip and moaned as she ground against the stiff dick in her, little dots of light in her vision.

 _It has been forever_ , she groaned as she pulled herself back up the long shaft. Her eyes focusing on the king below her, already he'd broken into a sweat as his amber hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. With each rise and fall his mouth fell open a little more, his groans altering between deep and breathy, as he did his best to not shut his lidded eyes and keep contact with his mage.

Complete bliss and fascination swimming in what little of his eyes she could see as she rode him hard yet slow. She felt the tremble in thighs and stomach, before noticing that her chains were beginning to fade. The moment her powers failed to keep the metal in place was the moment that Arthur gripped her hips and slammed up as he forced her down in quick repetition.

His upper back and feet balancing slightly off the bed as the taller woman was manipulated by the young and testosterone-filled king. In his desire to take charge all his muscle stood out and as he drilled up into the Sin he began making her vocalized her pleasure.

Her chest heaving with loud cries of pleasure and her nails leaving bleeding crescents in the tanned skin under her Merlin tossed her head back with an arch of her own, changing the angle of his thrusts. Hitting the mass of nerves inside her head-on her next cry cutting off as she froze in place and her insides tightened.

Moving in and out became harder for the king as he noticed his mentor's contraction, a cocky grin replacing his 'o' shaped mouth as he rolled them both over so that he was on top. Pulling out and giving himself room to flip Merlin on to her stomach, raising her hips by gripping them, Arthur thrust back in and froze in shock at the scream she let loose.

Her walls convulsing around him, the young King of Camelot grinned as he slammed back into the woman on her hands and knees beneath him. He could feel his head hitting the mass, and with every slam those walls tightened, barely loosening, as he grew faster with his new leverage.

Both had spots swimming in their vision as the pressure in their stomachs tightened. Merlin hung her head as she rocked back against Arthur, one arm bracing her as the other reached back to grab one of the hands squeezing her hips.

"A-A-Arthur…" She stuttered out between moans as she trailed his larger hand toward her mound, her natural lubricant dripping from between them as his hips never stopped. Groaning at the instant increase of his pulsing prick as she coaxed his index and ring finger to spread her labia as she guided his middle finger to rub circles around her protruding clitoris.

The second he made that swift loop around the other bundle of nerves just as he slammed her inner bundle Merlin screamed into the couch cushion. Her vision going white as he pressed against the clit directly and slammed into her again just as her orgasm hit her.

Watching his sweaty and very vocal mage dip her back and lose it was Arthur's undoing. Moving his hand back to her hip with the other one Arthur steadied the drooping woman and pounded erratic thrusts into her as a chorus of his own grunts and moans reached her ears. The feeling of him in her still, the sound of his vocalized pleasure, all forcing another orgasm out of her, as she once again screamed her pleasure this time with his name.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRTHUUUUUUURRRR!"

"MERLLLIINNNNN!" Dropping her hips and sliding out from in her Arthur barely caught himself before collapsing on top of her. Instead tumbling to the side and wrapping his arms around her in bliss sleep quickly taking him as a feminine hum barely reached his ears.

"love… Mer.." he mumbled into her shoulder before soft snores breached the air.

"I love you, too, Arthur." Merlin whispered as she rotated in his arms and laid against his chest as a blanket materialized over them.

 _I just hope Escanor does, too. For your sake._ She chuckled to herself before falling asleep as well.


End file.
